


Without You

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Kidnapping, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Oliver can't save Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

Oliver fell to his knees, his vision swimming. When he pushed off the cement there was another blow and he fell forward. He’d barely had time to plant his hands on the cement before falling forward. There was grunt of protest and turned his head to find Diggle sprawled on the ground, two men binding his arms behind his back. His concern for Diggle was interrupted though when he heard to clicks on either side of him, then a feminine cry. Felicity. He looked up to find her, his vision still not sharp enough to make her out clearly. As his vision began to focus he could see her arms were bound behind her back, her glasses were gone and there were tears staining her cheeks, having ruined her makeup hours ago. “Let her go,” he growled angrily, and again tried to push up.

“Oliver, no!” Felicity cried out, seeing the men at his side raise their weapons to aim for his head. “Don’t,” she whispered.

“I’d listen to her. She’s the smart one.”

“If you hurt her...”

“It’s up to you if I hurt her,” the man responded and pulled his gun to aim at her stomach.

His vision was clearing, but Oliver was still in no better position to fight back. As the barrel of the gun pushed into her side she gasped and tried to pull away, but the man grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. Felicity cried out in response and without thinking Oliver moved, which earned him a sharp kick to his ribs. 

“Stop!” Felicity cried, watching as Oliver once again tried to push off the ground, this time even slower then the last. “Please.”

“Here is the deal,” the man began. “You have two days to give me want I want. If you want your girl back do what I ask.”

“What’s to say you won’t kill her anyway?” It hurt to talk. The last kick had knocked the wind out of him. Even breathing hurt.

He laughed. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to trust me. Let’s go,” he said and then nodded.

Oliver didn’t have to wonder long what the nod was for. There was a sharp prick in his neck, a needle. In the background Felicity cried out for him. Oliver tried to push off the ground, but the effects of the drug were immediate. Slowly, he began to lose consciousness. “When I find you, I’m going to kill you,” Although his vision was beginning to blur he heard the crunch of footsteps. When someone pushed him over, sprawling him on his back, he couldn’t even find the strength to fight back. Faces swam above him, but he could make out the man and Felicity.

“I don’t think so.”

Oliver laughed softly, but it held no humor. “If you take her, I’m going to hunt you down and gut you like a pig.”

“I look forward to it.”

Oliver heard a shaky in take of breath. “Felicity...” He started, but he didn’t have any words. Even if he wasn’t on the edge of losing consciousness he still didn’t think he would have any. 

“It’s okay,” Felicity whispered softly. “It’ll be okay.” Her heart ached for him, her hands itching to reach down and touch him, ease his worries. There was a tug though and she was being pulled away. 

She disappeared from his vision, and he wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or because she was gone. He fought to stay awake, wondering briefly if Diggle had also been drugged. It wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay. He’d done it, he’d let himself care to much and now she was gone. It was his fault she was gone. If he would have stayed away, never let himself care this wouldn’t have happened. How could she stand there, with him and Diggle incapacitated, a gun pointed at her, kidnapped, and tell him it was okay? That’s what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to protect her, remind her that it would be okay. It was his responsibility, and he’d failed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Diggle stood to the side, watching as Oliver stared at Felicity’s empty station. “What do you want to do?”

Hours later, the drug having worn off, their wounds treated, he stared at where Felicity should have been. It was quiet. The large space was void of everything that he related with Felicity. If he let himself dwell on it then it would consume him. Instead, he was going to do what he did best, he focused on the anger, the revenge. “No mistakes this time. I won’t underestimate him. I’m going to kill every single one of them.”


End file.
